


I Still Love You, Even When I Shouldn't

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humans being idiots, Love Makes Us Do Crazy Things, M/M, Minor Violence, and the ghouls loves them for that, feelsbadman, like...really tiny, why can't my OTPs be true?, yes I'm using that tag again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: As I've said in the tags, it's just the humans in each couple being dumb and in love, the ghouls realizing that, and ends up loving them back just as much - and just as dumb too.This is just my need for fluff for all my OTPs mentioned, especially the Banjou/Rize couple since I lowkey ship them <3





	1. Chapter 1

Hide was a walking contradiction, and he knew it.

On one hand, he was smart enough to figure out that most of the people in Anteiku were ghouls, was able to place a tracking device on a ghoul that would've gladly eaten him and/or torture him, and was able to keep a low enough profile while working with the enemy (of the ghouls, anyway) so nobody would expect that Hide actually _knew_ the Centipede that they were currently trying to find. On the other....he **hung around ghouls, had met up with a ghoul, and would be considered a traitor if anyone knew that Hide was actually working for the ghouls, and thus putting himself in the position of being prisoned or used as bait to lure the SS-ranked ghoul out.**

He wish he could feel sorry for it, truly.

If he had to do it again, he wouldn't change a thing; he would've still gone to Anteiku, still place himself in danger of being killed and/or tortured, and _still_ gone to the other side in order to find the one person that mattered to him the most.

He would've done anything, if it meant keeping Kaneki in his life.

Hide suppose, when you only have one best friend, you don't want to lose them, thus the reasoning for such stupid, if not heartfelt, actions. He'll never regret doing the things he did (though, he still felt awful about pushing Kaneki into Rize's arms. He had wanted to protest, really, but Kaneki never really had any luck with girls, and though there was a part of Hide that wanted to say _no,_ partially because she was a ghoul, but mostly because, looking back at it, he had been jealous - of Rize, not Kaneki, he wasn't going to deny his best friend his first date. Even if Hide had counted them hanging out together as 'dating' and therefore, not actually Kaneki's first date), not when he knew it would save Kaneki, bring him back to him.

And maybe not _directly,_ butat least Kaneki was in better hands than he was with Yamori.

Really, Kaneki's safety and him being _home_ (and Hide bitterly thinks; _even if it's not with him_ ) was all he wanted. His happiness was important.

And he went on to tell Kaneki this too, as they sat on the couch of their living room in their shared apartment, with Kaneki giving him that one-eye side look.

"Come on, Neki, you have to tell me that I did good." Hide whined, pouting when the white-haired ghoul continued to stare at him.

"Hide, you've crossed several red lines in order to save me," Kaneki stated, the frown on his face deepen. "How can I tell you that you've done 'good' when you could've died at any moment?"

"But I didn't!" Hide said, perking up and smiling at the ghoul. Kaneki remained unimpressed, folding his arms.

"Hide, you met _Yamori_ and lived. Had he known what you've done," Kaneki's hands balled into a fist, and he could feel his right eye tingling. Hide, himself, continued to look at his _boyfriend_ (the word made him giggle) with childish interest. "He could've...he could've taken you....instead of me."

"I don't think so," Hide said. "He was after Rize, remember? With her gone now, it's possible he didn't give a crap about a human boy."

"A very, stupid, dense, human boy," Kaneki drawled out, looking at Hide once again. Meanwhile, Hide could only focus on Kaneki's red eye. "Even if that was the case, you're still human. You're still meal to him."

"I thought you said he eats other ghouls." Hide pointed out, tilting his head.

"He does. That doesn't mean you're off the hook." Kaneki said, sipping his coffee. Hide made a humming noise, still looking at Kaneki. A few seconds passed, and when Kaneki started to get irritated with the staring, he felt Hide touch his right eye. "Wha? Hide-"

"This is so cool," He said, before looking at Kaneki. "I know you don't like it, but...this eye is really cool-looking. You look good as a ghoul."

"H-Hide!" Kaneki stuttered, blushing. Hide could only smile.

"I love you, Neki. Both as a human and a ghoul." He said, hugging the white-haired ghoul. Kaneki wanted to protest, to tell Hide that him being attracted to his ghoul side is _not a thing people can do,_ but stopped when he realize Hide wasn't letting him go, and that he was true to his words. Kaneki's eyes, both grey and the Kakugan, soften and then wrapped his arms around the human. _His_ human.

"Should've known staying away from you was a bad idea, you would only follow me," He muttered, placing a kiss on Hide's head. He was faintly aware that Hide had fallen asleep on him, but he didn't care. "Stupid, loyal, friend."

And Kaneki was just as stupid for thinking of ever letting Hide go in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite what Touka may or may not think, Yoriko wasn't stupid. At least, not completely.

Out of every one of her friends, she had noticed that Touka was different. While she still wasn't completely sure what that means, Yoriko knew there was something... _off_ about Touka. At first, she tried to play it off as Touka being a tomboy; some of her friends weren't as rough and mean and street smart like Touka apparently was, so meeting her and becoming friends with someone like her could've at first felt weird. Yoriko was use to the more softer side of a female than a female who acted more boy than girl, so for them to become friends - and as quick as it did too - okay, point taken.

But despite that, Yoriko came to accept that as a part of her, and she didn't want to trade it for the world. No, as they gotten closer, she came to love Touka for her tomboyish ways, and currently, it was starting to feel natural that after Touka eats some of her food, or she says something weird, she would lean over and flick her on her forehead. So, Touka being a tomboy and making Yoriko feel weird about it was quickly scratched off the list of 'Why Does Touka Feel Different?'.

The next thing that came to mind was that Touka actually had a job to do. Most kids that Yoriko knew didn't even start working until they're well way into college, and even then, said kids still didn't get a job, whether it's because they're too lazy to, or because they are having trouble finding one, Yoriko didn't know. Again, this didn't feel right either.

Yoriko was actually proud that Touka could hold down a job, and for so long too. In the back of her mind, she had always thought because Touka was the type to rush into things head first, she would've been searching forever (but not alone. Yoriko was right beside her as a friend, after all. She'll make sure Touka gets a job by the age of thirty), but was pleasantly surprise to be proven wrong when Touka told her about Anteiku - a small, little coffee shop in the 20th ward. From the way her face lit up whenever Yoriko ask her about it, it was obvious she loves the job, as well as the people (and yes, even the black-haired boy Yoriko has seen hanging around the shop. Her boyfriend, though Touka was quick to deny it), so it became obvious to Yoriko that she'll be staying there for a very, very long time.

So, Touka having a job was the next thing crossed off the list.

She tried to think that maybe it was because Touka often betrays her tough image when Yoriko catches her in the act of caring. She had always noticed when Touka isn't as tough as she seems to be when her eyes (eye, since the other is covered by her hair) soften, she speaks in a low voice, and her body just screams vulnerable and lonely. It's not often, and really, Yoriko might've been the only one who catches it - at least, to her knowledge - but when it does happen, likewise with Touka's tomboy side, it feels weird. Alien. Like suddenly, Touka is not the person she knew for all these years anymore. And yet still, even with this, this doesn't explain why Touka feels so different to her.

Everyone has vulnerabilities - Yoriko knows that. It's not something she could blame Touka for, when she tries so hard to be as strong as she looks and acts like. So, she can't really say that because Touka isn't rough and sturdy as she appears to be, that's the reason why she's different. Everyone has their own way of dealing with their own problems - and Touka's might be if she pretends something doesn't affect her, then nothing will. It's a character trait that's often portray in characters that are strong, physically, but emotionally, they crumble. It makes her _human._

And suddenly, out of nowhere, she remembers Touka always having an excuse as to why she couldn't stick around after eating her food.

It was really stupid, a train of thought that came out of nowhere, but sometimes, when Touka eats her food, there's always this pain look on her face even though Touka probably thought she was hiding it well. To a person who doesn't know Touka, maybe - but Yoriko likes to think she has a keen eye for people's emotions. And, as memories starts to invade her mind, as she remembers each and every tiny, painful smile on Touka's face, always having an excuse to run away, not coming back 20 minutes later, and when she did, the smile was little bit more relaxed than when Touka ate her food. Confusion started to settle in her gut, as well as worry.

If her food was so awful, why does Touka continue to eat it? She should've been the first to tell her that her cooking sucks, since that's the most likely thing for Touka to do. And maybe Yoriko would've been hurt by it, but at least she was honest - and it was this trait that Yoriko always admired about Touka. She was honest, brutally honest if she needed to be.

_Hurt me with the truth, but never comfort me with a lie._

And, as Yoriko sat there, she remembered something. She had been walking through Tokyo for a little shopping, wanting to surprise Touka with a new recipe she'd found, when she heard someone throwing up. Concerned, Yoriko started running to the noise, but stopped when a guff voice was heard.

"Goddamn bitch, tryin' to poison me."

"Dude, you're a ghoul. You should know you're not allow to eat human food."

"I already know that jackass! But...I don't want to give her any suspicions that somethin' might be up. I....care for her, at least a little."

"Aaaand that's why you plan on eating her tonight, right?"

"Shut the fuck up asshole!"

The conversation horrified Yoriko, for two major reasons.

One, these people were _ghouls,_ and Yoriko, poor, innocent Yoriko, was going to rush in and help - unknowingly making herself dinner if those ghouls were starved. Second....

Ghouls can't eat human food.

Ghouls can't eat human food.

**Ghouls cannot eat human food.**

It might've been a coincidence, a fluke, or a completely ridiculous idea, but....she imagine Touka, sitting there, eating her food, only to throw it up at the end. It was absurd, since Yoriko would have no proof that she was one, but....

It was stupid. Completely, utterly, batshit insane, stupid. If Touka (not even if, but _when_ ) ever came to find out about this plan, it was all over for her. She'll probably, for the first time ever, get to feel what a punch from Touka felt like, get swear at, and then get _another_ punch for being so stupid, so reckless.

But she's not going to regret it.

Especially now, with the truth out in the open as she stared at the purple haired girl, her RC cells out in the open, Kakugan revealed, torn between looking pissed and scared.

"Touka..." She whispered, stumbling her way towards the ghoul. Touka immediately reacted by rushing to her side, and holding her steady.

"Are you okay, Yoriko?" Touka asked, worry etched in her voice. Yoriko nodded against her shoulder.

"Why...didn't you ever tell me that you were a ghoul?" She asked, and Touka sputtered, expressions now crossed between surprise and wary.

"You're hurt....and _that's_ what you want to ask me?!" Touka hissed, steadying her hold on the human, who only grunted. Yoriko buried her face in Touka's shoulder.

"What if I told you...I deliberately wanted to be chase by the other ghouls?" She asked, and Touka paused in her shifting.

".... _What?_ "

"I wanted to know if my suspicions were correct," Yoriko explained. "That you were a ghoul. I was only going by the fact that you sometimes look pained when you eat my food. I thought I was a terrible cook."

"You're a goddamn moron," Touka hissed, and Yoriko was still waiting for the push and punch, but it never came. In fact, she only pulled her closer and tighter to her body. "An even bigger idiot than that human boy Kaneki hangs around."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Trust me, he's not my boyfriend. He's that idiot that I just mentioned boyfriend." Touka grunted, and suddenly, Yoriko found herself being carried bridal style. Something about this made Yoriko blush, her insides turning into mush.

"You know, I wouldn't have judge you," Yoriko said, looking up into Touka's eyes, admiring the red and black. The ghoul herself bit her lip. "You were always so cool to me, Touka. I admire you a lot." She looked down at her lap, blushing. "I think I have a crush on you."

Touka choked.

"Idiot, don't say such embarrassing things," She muttered, but she could feel her own cheeks heating up at the confession. Yoriko smiled.

"Just promise me no more secrets? I want to be part of your life, ghoul and all." She said, and Touka paused in her walking, looking down at the human in her arms. She watched as the gentle breeze played with her hair, her eyes slowly closing due to the injury she's sustained.

"Yeah," She promised. "No more secrets."    

**Author's Note:**

> tfw Tokyo Ghoul is a tragedy and yet, you spend most of your time trying to make it fluffy as possible. Oh well :D


End file.
